


[Art] Black Hole Sun

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Art, Art for Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Gadreel Big Bang, Guardian Angels, Hanging Out, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, Invisible character, M/M, Romance, Running, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GBB 2015] Art Masterpost for the story "Black Hole Sun" by SPCMRose.<br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.</p>
<p>Sam is an Angel of the Lord. Gadreel is a Sanctuary Security Officer. Both have painful pasts, busy presents, and uncertain futures. When the Almighty Himself pairs them off, maybe the future won't be so uncertain after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Black Hole Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Hole Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598398) by [SPCMRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose). 



> Part of the Gadreel Big Bang 2015
> 
> Posting in chapters to avoid spoilers of the story. Art will be up when the relevant chapters are posted. 
> 
> Also, I think, because of this story I finally learned to draw wings that don't look like complete bullshit, that's something.

[](http://imgur.com/zgKezvV)

[](http://imgur.com/RNMEBYK)

[](http://imgur.com/kfyr2Sq)

[](http://imgur.com/sPkovVT)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: Coming soonish.  
> deviantArt link: Coming soonish.


End file.
